


The Heart in the Home

by charleybradburies



Series: Cam Saroyan Week 2015 [3]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Drabble, Epic Friendship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Far Future, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Friendship/Love, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, Old Age, Old Friends, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, References to Canon, Reminiscing, Team, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><b><i>PERDURABLE.</i></b><br/><i></i><span class="small">adjective</span><br/>1. very durable; permanent; imperishable.<br/>2. Theology. eternal; everlasting.</p>
  <p>(1-million-words: Word of the Day 6.9.15)</p>
  <p><b>Cam Saroyan Week Day Three: Favorite Relationship(s)</b><br/>1-million-words <i>June Bingo Challenge: Card Schmoop/Love 5x5 #1: Growing Old Together</i><br/>100-women prompt #55: <i>Friends</i></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>  <span class="small">alternatively titled: #squadgoals *insert photo of Bones ladies here*</span><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart in the Home

Cam can't remember having had a close-knit group of friends, nothing like what Michelle and her friends called a 'squad' - though Seeley did call their team of scientists the Squint Squad - but she suspected that none of the others in this group had ever really had one, either. Brennan, with her intense intellect; Angela, with her wanderlust; Daisy and Jessica with their oft-excessive enthusiasms; Caroline, who, had she been a literal shit-shoveller, still would have taken no shit. 

But somehow, all of them, with their quirks and passions, in the midst of dead bodies, dead friends, loaded weapons and hard science, hard cases, hard liquor, arguments, lovers, spouses, and children, they'd become their own squad - with Jessica's hashtagged Instagram photos to boot, photos of various children's sports events and science fair projects, of nights out at bars and mornings spent sifting through evidence hungover, of birthday presents and office parties that really couldn't be called office parties because they weren't really coworkers. This team was family...is family.

So perhaps she'd never really had a group of friends, because they'd all become family so soon, but it wasn't as though that was something she regretted. No, here she was, composing her will over video chat and having to stop and think to recall who in her biological family is left, after having designated all that which would pass, in perhaps a decade's time, not only to Michelle, but to Parker, to Christine, Michael Vincent, and Little Seeley...to all their children. There were still some things she hoped to leave to her former colleagues, but as even the youngest of their group was nearing eighty-five, that seemed a bit futile. 

Cam can't remember having had a close-knit group of friends, but her life is full of memories of something better.


End file.
